


Indiana Barton and The Original Mummy

by lil_1337



Series: Indiana Barton [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternative Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indiana Jones meets The Mummy by way of Gundam Wing and crack!fic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiana Barton and The Original Mummy

Indy swore to himself, smiling lamely as he reached out to the shake the hand of the lovely woman who opened the door. He was going to kill O'Connell. Kill him dead with his own bare hands. Well, he might let O'Connell blow him first, but then he was so dead. The invitation to come see O'Connell's mummy had read like they were going on an excursion not meeting what had to be some of the richest looking people Indy had ever had the displeasure of seeing. The middle of the social event of the Christmas season was not the time to trot out your archeologist boyfriend and Indy was pretty sure O'Connell's "mummy" wouldn't thank either of them for it.

The woman who introduced herself as Quatarina O'Connell seemed completely unfazed by Indy's stained work clothes and dirty boots despite being surrounded by men and women in expensive tailored outfits that undoubtedly cost more than Indy made in a year or two. For once Duo was off the top of Indy's to be murdered slowly and painfully list as he was replaced by O'Connell.

From across the room he caught O'Connell's eye, not missing the 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth but something else would' smile that O'Connell shot back. Licking his lips, Indy turned away. It should be criminal for someone to look that good in formal wear. Not that he was the only one noticing. There was a circle of admirers, both male and female, surrounding O'Connell and he held them in thrall as he chatted and sipped from a half full brandy snifter.

"Are you a friend of my son's?"

Indy startled, jerking his head out O'Connell's pants and the rather graphic thoughts he was having about punishing the man. There had been handcuffs and a whip involved, but now the vision was gone and Indy found himself staring slack jawed at the woman who had given birth to the object of his fantasies. "Uh, yes?" Indy mentally smacked his forehead. Way to make an impression. She probably thought he had the IQ of O'Connell's camel Bob.

"Why don't you go say hello? I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you." She cradled Indy's elbow in her hand and gently led him through the crowd of people, stopping at each group for introductions. Indy couldn't help but notice the subtle inflection she put on the word friend every time she said it. Maybe it was his imagination; god knows it tended to run wild whenever he was in the vicinity of O'Connell and his ass that you could bounce a quarter off of. Or other things, like Indy's balls.

"Mummy!" Both Indy and Quatarina startled when O'Connell bounded over to hug Quatarina and kiss her cheek. The smirk he sent Indy's way reaffirmed his vow to exact vengeance, long, slow vengeance that would involve moaning and writhing among other things.

Quatarina sighed and smiled at her son with put upon affection. "I guess this means you'll be leaving?"

Quatre swallowed the last of his brandy and handed the snifter to a passing waiter. "I told you I could only stay until Indy came. We have business that needs to be attended to."

"Be careful. I know the kind of business you and your friends do."

Indy could feel the heat flooding through his cheeks and down into his loins. He really hoped Quatarina was referring to archeology or fighting grave robbers, not their other nocturnal activities. It was hard to tell, she had that same sweet almost placid expression as her son and he knew too well what that could mask. Once she had drifted off into crowd Indy leaned in and hissed into O'Connell's ear. "You invited me here was a way to get out of the party?"

O'Connell shrugged, touching Indy's arm in a way that would have been strictly friendly if it didn't send shivers of desire running down his arm. "I did want you come and I knew if I said it was a party and my mum would be there you'd find an excuse."

Mulling this over Indy had to admit O'Connell had a point though he wasn't quite ready to let go of his indignation yet. Damn it the man just pushed all his buttons, both good and bad. "You're using me as a way to get out having to stay." Indy cringed at the pouty sound of his voice.

"If I wanted to leave I would. I don't need an excuse." O'Connell eyed Indy up and down then licked his lips. His smile took on a feral edge that had Indy wishing his trousers were at least another size bigger. "You're right about one thing; I do plan to use you."

Two hours and several rounds of /vengeance/ later Indy had to admit that while the evening hadn't turned out quite the way he'd planned he really couldn't complain either.


End file.
